


A Little Update On The Whole Ashara Dayne Controversey.

by CarpeNoctem20



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeNoctem20/pseuds/CarpeNoctem20
Summary: A story on the problem certain individuals can make, and what their results can be.Please Read. Important Update.





	A Little Update On The Whole Ashara Dayne Controversey.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts), [Jess_Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/gifts), [WardenoftheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenoftheNorth/gifts).



**Hey Everyone,**

                        My Name is Carpe Noctem, I’m the author of ‘Bonded Mates’ and the Ongoing story of ‘The Lioness and the Wolf’ for the past several of months our little corner of the internet has been chaotic, to say the least, for most this hasn’t affected them at all, for some however it’s been a time of great turmoil.

 

For anyone who doesn’t know what this concerns, let me explain.

 

The first incident that I can recall was back in July of 2018 when the brilliant author by the name of House_Blackfyre published a story called ‘Conquest of Dorne’ there he listed the tags as follows.

  
  


  * Arianne Martell/Jon Snow
  * Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen
  * Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark
  * [Jon Snow/Ashara Dayne](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jon%20Snow*s*Ashara%20Dayne/works)
  * Aegon VI Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen
  * Aegon VI Targaryen/Lyanna Stark
  * Aegon VI Targaryen/Ashara Dayne
  * Arianne Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen
  * Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen
  * Tyene Sand/Jon Snow
  * Arianne Martell/Tyene Sand/Jon Snow
  * Nymeria Sand/Jon Snow
  * Allyria Dayne/Jon Snow
  * Jon Snow/Harem



 

The Jon Snow/Ashara Dayne tag is why I’m here writing this today. From this story onwards, authors and commenters alike were not only attacked, but abused, sometimes racially by a person/persons going by the name ‘ [ **AndrewSnowdenMMA’** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewSnowdenMMA/pseuds/AndrewSnowdenMMA) , and much recently ‘ [ **Winterthorn_mma** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterthorn_mma/pseuds/Winterthorn_mma) ’. This has transferred over from this to the now more recently released “Winter’s Heart” by ‘SociallyConstructDEEZNUTS’

 

Clicking on their names leads to a 404, this is after successfully reporting them to the Abuse Team for the site and getting them removed, whether it’s permanently or not, it proves we can rely on AO3 system admins to respond, albeit after a few attempts.

 

The backstory as to why these people were being like they were, was because ‘Andrew Snowden’ claimed that Ashara was the name of his mother, and he did not so much enjoy the use of it in story of explicit nature, most will already see the absurdity of this already, those who don’t realise it, you must come to understand, this is a site where you can explicitly remove any and all tag options within the search functions of the site.

Yet instead of using this, they would then demand the author to remove any mention of the name Ashara from their stories, and if they didn’t, they threatened them consistently, most mentioning ‘In Real Life’ threats as well.

 

This all over a name, a name shared by one fictional character and the person/s mother ‘Apparently’.

 

At first, I will admit, I attempted to rile them up, with the intention and hope of getting a reaction, because in the early days, I did find it immensely amusing, however, the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, and this was still happening, the threats and insults were starting to be quite graphic in nature.

 

As more and more authors saw the potential to expand upon the possibilities of what ifs and buts for the characters of Jon Snow and Ashara Dayne, the threats became more and more common, insults turned into racial abuse, and then they even started making their own work, insulting the authors in stories, with the petty attempt to harm the feelings of authors and stub any more stories from being released.

 

But they turned out to not be the only ones being guilty of this, some of the authors and their fans, started hitting back, whether they tried to go through the abuse system and failed to get a response, I don’t know, but the fans started to release stories with the intent to even the playing ground, this caused me to immediately react in hopes to end the silliness of it all.

 

I don’t blame people who fought back, I’m not angry nor am I disappointed in them either, these individuals made it their own personal goal to remove any and all stories containing Ashara in any explicit nature whatsoever, and harm the authors and their fans alike.

 

Next time this happens, use the Abuse System ‘ [ https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new ](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new) ’ 

 

Please don’t let this go this far again. Down below will be examples of the hateful and spiteful things said by these individuals, don’t stoop to their level.

 

Please. Bet better. Be Great.

 

_ “You fuck. Who the mothe*f*cker are you? I don't care what you write or how you write bit I will not have my mom's name in your f*cking story. You will not use the name Ashara not only in this story or any other stories. If you want the character in your story mention lady Dayne or some other kind of name. But if I find the name Ashara hereafter mentioned in your filthy story I am coming after you mothe*f*cker. I don't care who you are but if I find you sullying my mom's name trust me that will bring you only some broken teeth and bashed in face.” - Andrew Snowden. _

 

_ “Buddy I am real serious. You think this is funny. Well come on let's settle this in the way real men do. Step into the octogon buddy then you'd know how serious I am. You don't know what you're playing with. If I saw my mom's name out there in a filthy story again I swear to God I'll break your face. _

_ I don't care if you wrote anything but if I saw the name Ashara again in a similar way like this I promise you I'll find you. It would take time but I am a state mma champion. I'll find you at all cost because you're playing with my mom's name. Ashara has been her name even before the books came and if you want to add a character to your dumbass filthy story mention Lady Dayne or some other name. I promise you if I saw the name Ashara again I won't take it in a funny way as those other guys took. _

_ Well what if I wrote a story like this about your mom. Will you then be laughing as well. _

_ And don't worry Brand is going to get some. Unlike you he lives in the street next to us. And that guy had played games like this a lot of times before but now I know his secret. _

_ I am telling you again and I am well damn serious don't ever mention the name Ashara in a filthy story again.” - Andrew Snowden. _

 

_ “And I would like to throw punches at both your faces. Do what you want with any other names but if you used the name Ashara again and you'll definitely regret it. And yeah save your pussy of a friend? You don't know whatever that guy spoke about my mother and my family. So instead of protecting a pussy like him you should stand aside if you don't intend to become like him.” - Andrew Snowden. _

 

_ “What a terrible whore you are writing a story such as this. You should be ashamed of yourself slut. Did your cunt throb bitch? Is that why you wrote this stupid story. Go fuck some dumbass or sell your body bitch at least there you could make some money. Writing some stupid story to annoy someone and using it for selfpleasure, gods your parents would be terribly ashamed of you.” - Winterthorn_mma. _

 

_ “Father's slut SociallyconstructDEEZNUTS you're the biggest slut I've ever seen. Are you sleeping with your father in annoyance of men ignoring you stupid? If you just need a good fuck go pay for some good fuck, don't come and bitch about your fantasies here in the way of your story cunt.” - Winterthorn_mma. _

 

_ “Listen buddy, I know how you're going to take this story but I assure you if you used the name Ashara in a stupid shameless story like this it won't end very well for both of us. Since my mother's name is Ashara you'd do well to keep it away from a story like this. And don't take this in a funny way because I'm pretty serious about it. So don't shame the name Ashara in this way it won't end good for you.” - Andrew Snowden. _

  
  
  


**Please. Be Better. Be Great.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
